Take Me
by YarpDarp
Summary: Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen had finished their most recent heist and are off to a new one in Sin City. However, Jigen seems to be interested about this woman at the new lounge that recently opened. JigenxOC Rating might change.
1. Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas!

Trying to get back into writing so here's a fanfic. I usually don't finish stories but I'm going to try really hard and actually finish this. Just going to let you know but some of the things mentioned in the story actually do take place in Vegas. Some do not. Such as the Aria hotel and casino. The lounge mentioned in here does not exist in reality.

Anyway, enjoy this story and I would like reviews. c:

* * *

><p>The bright lights were just ahead of them. The warm air was blown inside as the windows of the Fiat 500 were rolled down. It was just another night for Arsene Lupin III and his partner in crime, Daisuke Jigen. Not too long ago, they were in New York City as they successfully stole an ancient scroll long before they were born. Although they were able to steal it, they had no luck in actually keeping it... after being tricked by a certain woman Lupin always fell head over heels for. They were not too far from Las Vegas (aka Sin City), as Lupin quickly sped by several cars and grinned. He saw the palm trees pass by and he saw the flashing sign right before him and Jigen.<p>

_**Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada!**_

No matter how many times him and Jigen came to Sin City, Lupin always felt like a giddy kid in a candy shop. He was so excited about the gambling, the drinking, the partying... and you guessed it, the ladies. Jigen, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic as his friend. He preferred the classier and quieter life. Such as the piano bars, lounges, small cafes, maybe even a walk around for some sight seeing. Although he liked gambling with Lupin and winning the jackpot, he just got tired of it easily.

Jigen relaxed in his seat and looked out the window. As Lupin drove, he observed the people walking, the differet casinos, the advertisements... everything. His eye gleamed as he saw a billboard of a lounge that recently opened. Jigen twirled his goatee a bit and turned to look at his friend, watching him gawk at a truck advertisement of some playboy girls. The marksman tugged his hat down and cleared his throat to get Lupin's attention. The thief snapped out of it and gave a goofy grin to his buddy and continued driving.

"What's up, good 'ol pal? Somethin' interest ya?" Lupin chirped.

He smirked and said, "Hey, Lupin, remember that small cafe we went to with the flamenco dancer?"

Lupin gave a quick nod and blurted out, "Oh! You mean the one we went to and the girl, with the rose she gave you and... oh... um..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Jigen felt a slight twist in his chest. Lupin's grin quickly turned into a frown and he smacked his own forehead.

"Hey, sorry, Jigen... I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just that it was the only thing I could reme-"

"It's alright," the marksman replied. Noticing that the car didn't move an inch due to traffic, he looked at the billboard again and smiled at Lupin.

"We should go to the new lounge that opened. You know, to relax for a bit. Hear some good music, maybe watch some dancers, you know," he suggested to the thief.

Lupin stretched his neck a bit to look at what Jigen was talking about and read out loud, "_**Classico**_? That's the new place?"

Jigen simply tipped his hat forward, which meant a simple yes. As the thief read where the lounge was located, he let out a little gasp. Jigen was a little startled by this and he grumbled, cocking an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Well, would'ja look at that? Looks like the lounge is at the hotel we're going to be staying at, pal!" the grandson of Arsene giggled, his monkey grin plastered all over his face. The marksman didn't really seem too surprised about it, but at least it would save them some money on gas.

In a few minutes, Lupin and Jigen arrived at the _**Aria**_ hotel and dug out a few things from the back of the trunk, later going to the reception area. Lupin chuckled to himself as he received the card key to their room and headed into the elevator. The thief inhaled the scent of the hotel and let out a content sigh, and patted his comrade on the shoulder lightly.

"Isn't this great, Jigen? This new hotel just opened a few months ago and it smells like a spa! There's even shops downstairs and upstairs, a few nightclubs, and that lounge you want to go to near the roof!"

The man with the goatee turned his head to him and smirked at his friend, saying, "Yeah, everything's conveniant, ain't it?"

Lupin gave a chuckle as the elevator came to a stop. They quickly headed to their room and settled their luggage on the beds, observing the pools and other buildings surrounding them through the window. Again, Lupin inhaled the spa scent that filled the room and took out his wallet. Jigen was simply staring off into space and the bright lights of the neighboring buildings. He later came back into reality as his comrade called out his name several times.

"Hey, Jigen! Come on now! I thought you wanted to go to the lounge first? Might as well enjoy ourselves before we go on our next heist, eh?" the thief patted his friend lightly on the back.

The notorious thief was right. Might as well have some fun before killing some people.


	2. Classico

Well, here's chapter 2. I enjoyed writing this. I really was debating on either making the woman a singer or a dancer. I guess I'll just go on with the tradition of Jigen liking dancers I guess.

Hope you like it. I hope I didn't make Jigen OOC. I mostly based him off of Episode 0 in this.

**Edit 10/31/11: **Fixed a few parts that were somewhat hard to understand.

* * *

><p>The partners in crime casually took their time to the elevator, pressing the button of where the lounge was located. A faint bell sound rang through their ears and they stepped out of the elevator. A few people were walking around, mostly tourists, buying things in European shops and the <em><strong>Classico<strong>_ was on their right. Lupin and Jigen could hear the double bass, piano, and someone singing inside. Although Lupin had a thing for rock music, and Jigen had a taste for classical, jazz was something they definitely both had in common. Both paid for their entry fees and saw the comfortable leather chairs that groups of people mingled in.

"Stools or chairs, Jigen? You decide, my friend," Lupin said, waving one hand to the group of people, and the other at the bar.

The marksman gave a small smirk and faced the bar, casually walking over to a stool and settled his bottom on it. Lupin later followed and sat beside Jigen, taking out a box of Marlboro cigarettes and offered his friend one. Jigen took one and ironically crumpled it a bit, putting it in his mouth and lit it with his zippo. The thief raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you do that," Lupin smiled.

Jigen deeply inhaled the smoke into his lungs and blew it out, smiling back. "I'm just used to it. After all, I do put my own cigarettes in my ass pocket the majority of the time."

The two men talked for a bit as the bartender approached them, asking what they wanted to drink. Lupin ordered a classic red wine as Jigen ordered some good 'ol scotch. In a few minutes, the bartender came back with their drinks and began a conversation with them.

"I've never seen you two here, before. New around here?" the bartender asked.

The thief waved a hand at him and chuckled. "Nah, we've been to Sin City many times! We like coming here on vacation, that's all! Unless you mean if we've been here at Classico, then no."

The bartender was drying off a few glasses and put them under the counter, nodding.

"Ah, I see. Then you two came at the right time, then," he told Lupin and Jigen.

The marksman lifted his hat slightly and peeked at him with one eye, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. He sucked the last bit of it and crushed it into the ashtray, his smile curling, wondering what the bartender meant. The man pointed at the polished wooden floor that was right in front of the stage. Jigen pursed his lips tightly and gave the bartender a bored look, clearly stating that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Besides fabulous jazz singers, we have a dance couple here. They dance very well and are certainly nice on the eyes for both men and women," the bartender explained.

"Huh? Nice on the eyes? What do you mean by tha-" Lupin cut himself off as soon as the lights dimmed.

On one corner of the stage, a tall woman (or at least, she looked tall) with short black hair walked out the corner of the stage and strut to the floor. She was wearing a back revealing, fringe red dress and did a few sharp turns. Jigen coughed into his sleeve a bit as Lupin's mouth dropped open. The woman's partner, a man with blond slicked back hair walked onto the dance floor as well. Romantic latin music began playing as Jigen and Lupin watched the man hug the woman from behind expressively, beginning to move their hips together.

"Whoah ho ho hooooo! Who's that sexy lady dancing with that man who could be** ME**, right now?" Lupin spinned in his seat, asking the bartender.

Jigen adjusted his fedora, hiding his slight interest for the woman. He leaned on the counter of the bar and listened for the name. The bartender ignored to answer Lupin's question.

"As you can see, she's a fantastic ballroom dancer. She goes more for the latin dances. I believe they're doing a rumba," the bartender told them.

The thief bit his bottom lip as he watched her. Her long legs gleamed under the light as he watched her change weight on one foot to the other. She was definitely a lovely sight as he continued gawking at her, watching the woman and her partner dance gracefully. Jigen, on the other hand, took another one Lupin's cigarettes lying on the counter. He lit it as his eyes gazed over her shimmering dress and her sparkling necklace. It was nearly three minutes and it seemed like the couple was going to end their dance any time soon. The marksman chewed the end of his cigarette, and he watched her wrap her leg against her partner's hip. The dance ended with a fabulous dip and her hands touched the polished floor. Her eyes fluttered and Jigen could have sworn she stared at him. There was a round of applause and the dancer stood up straight once again. She and her partner gave their bows as people clapped at whistled. They waved goodbye as they disappeared behind the dark corner the woman entered through. Jigen turned his head as he saw Lupin tap his mouth with his fingers and he licked his lips hungrily. His eyes were full of lust but the marksman knew his comrade was a gentleman when it came to women.

"Well, then, Mr. Bartender," Lupin III turned in his seat and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Is there any chance I can meet this lovely lady and possibly have dinner with her?"

The man over the counter looked at him and gave a soft laugh. "Well, sir, I'm afraid you can't talk to her right now. However, she does leave around midnight, if you can find where she exits, that is. If you successfully see her, maybe she'll lead you to her room. Considering that she lives in this hotel herself."

Lupin checked the time and it was a half an hour to midnight. He asked the bartender, "Are they going to do any more dances? I'd absolutely love to see more!"

The bartender nodded and noticed Lupin's wine glass was empty, so he refilled it with some more wine. "Why, of course, sir. It's just a five minute intermission for everyone to get drinks and for the dancers to get ready."

Jigen felt uneasy for some reason and tugged his collar to loosen it a bit. He didn't feel like talking much, but he couldn't get the woman out of his mind. He had to admit, the girl was stunning. She wasn't as pretty as Fujiko but she was certainly charming. He seemed to have forgotten the scotch he had and watched the dancer walk out again onto the floor. She wasn't alone this time, but with her partner. For the next half hour, Lupin and Jigen watched the rest of the dances they did. A jive, a samba, cha-cha, and even a salsa. The marskman lifted his fedora to get a better look at her, and he saw a rose on the side of her head. His memory brought him back to the flamenco dancer he fancied back then, and the one he had to kill. He sighed and looked away, resting his arms on the counter as he drank his scotch. He blocked out all of the cheering and clapping from his ears and began to think.

_"What's so special about women? Nothing really. They'll just stab you in the back a thousand times. They'll use you. They won't care about you. It's just like Lupin and Fujiko."_

He grunted as these thoughts came into mind and he shoved his hat tightly around his head. Jigen looked at Lupin as he whistled like the wolf in the old monochrome cartoons. He was about to drink another glass of scotch until his comrade nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey, Jigen. Guess what time it is? Midnight! Now let's get that girl!" Lupin smiled devilishly and rubbed his hands together. Jigen wished he wasn't where was right now. Or maybe he shouldn't have suggested the lounge to monkey face in the first place.

"Now, I'll keep watch here and you go outside. If I'm not there by the time you see her, talk to her for me, alright?" Lupin winked at him as he saw a group of women beside him. He began to flirt with them as Jigen got up, paid the bartender, and walked out of the lounge.

"Tch, sometimes, I wonder why I agreed to team up with him," he mumbled to himself.

As much as he didn't want to do it, he found himself relaxing against a wall as several tourists passed by him. He was rather irritated though as he looked around carefully for the dancer that was in the lounge. No wonder why Lupin liked Las Vegas so much. All the women practically dressed up like his 'beloved' Fujiko. For the past few minutes, he smoked his fifteenth cigarette in a row and watched it turn smaller. He shoved it in the ashtray on top of the garbage can and simply pulled out another one from his back pocket. A crumpled one at that. As soon as he took out his zippo, the dancer from the lounge passed right by him. He lit his cigarette and later began tailing her for a bit until there were less people. Jigen realized that they were getting closer and closer to the room elevators. He decided he had no choice but to run up to her.

"Excuse me, miss! Mind if I chat with you for a bit?" he called out. The woman paused and turned around, watching him come up to her.

"Yes? Do I know you?" she questioned him confidently.

Jigen saw her as a simple woman as he approached her. She didn't have any makeup on, despite the glitter and lipstick he saw on her face not long ago. She had a short, layered haircut that she neatly gelled into a curl across her forehead. No need for mascara, her eyelashes were naturally long. He also expected her voice to be a little high just like Fujiko's. Instead, it was lower, and when she spoke, her words came out strong. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any club clothing. Just a plain beige turtleneck sweater and a long brown skirt with warm boots. She was also a few inches shorter than him. Perhaps by three or four.

"Oh, not at all, miss. I just saw you dance at the Classico a while ago and you were really, um, stunning," Jigen hesitated as he looked for a word.

She gave a small smile at him and nodded, telling him, "Oh, thank you very much. No one has come up to me yet to tell me that. I'm very flattered."

The marksman chuckled and wondered what else to say. What in the world was he going to get from her? He had to get something back to Lupin. Or else he'd be whining the entire night.

"I'm the first? That's pretty surprising, miss. I guess I should be honored, eh?" he smiled, pretending that he was embarassed by scratching the back of his head. He began to get frustrated as he couldn't think of anything else to say. He always wondered how Lupin was able to talk with the ladies.

The dancer simply laughed. "Indeed! I think I did see you while I was dancing, actually. You were at the bar, correct? My name is Valora. You?"

The marksman lifted his hat a bit and settled it back down on his head. Now he was getting onto something.

"Just call me Jigen."

She nodded as she looked at her watch and she seemed rather shocked. Valora looked at Jigen sheepishly and waved a hand in front of her.

"Oh dear, I believe it is getting rather late. I have to go home very soon. I know we weren't able to talk very much, but is there anything I can do to make it up?" she asked him.

Jigen pondered about it for a bit and replied, "Well, maybe we can get lunch or something? I actually wanted to catch you because my friend wanted an autograph from you."

That was probably the worst lie he could think of. She bought it though.

Valora nodded and pulled out a business card of _**Classico**_ and a pen from her pocket. She quickly scribbled her number down and handed it to him. She gave another warm smile that Jigen wasn't exactly used to and he took the card from her.

"Well, if you and him are available, lunch doesn't sound too bad. I only work at night so that's the good thing," she explained to him. "Anyway, I have to get going now. I hope to see you tomorrow. Well, later today, Jigen."

She turned and he watched her walk away, then glanced at the number on the card.

"Damn, what did I do?"


	3. How about lunch?

Here's chapter 3. It's going slow but I really wanted to give an idea of what they were going to do. It took me a while to think of what their next heist would be so one of my friends helped me out! But this heist mentioned in this chapter isn't the exciting one yet.

Anyway, I'm probably going to lay off the romance stuff for a bit and get some action in the next chapter. I'll also post a picture of Valora soon. Toodles.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Jigen, I still can't believe you actually did it!"<p>

Jigen rolled in his bed and grumbled, not wanting to be disturbed. He put a pillow over his head, hoping to block Lupin's high voice. Unfortunately, it failed. He wondered what time it was, but he didn't bother to look at the digital clock on his side table. He tossed and turned, the pillow still covering his ears.

"Hey, Jigen, didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to call her!"

The marksman opened one eye and he took off the pillow, turning to look at Lupin in his tanktop and boxer shorts. He wasn't unsure if he heard him correctly, so he cleared his ears with his pinkies and mumbled grumpily.

"What is it?" Jigen asked tiredly.

Lupin rolled his eyes and and told him, "Uh, I said I'm going to call Valora. You know, the girl that I told you to talk to last night. Or are you deaf? "

It took him a while to get out of sleep mode and his eyes widened. Jigen sat up speechless and saw Lupin with the telephone and business card the woman gave to him last night. To him, last night was nothing but a blur. Even though he didn't drink much, he couldn't remember very well what he did except... the woman. As much as Jigen wanted to go back to bed, he absolutely could not. The images from last night slowly rushed into his brain and he sighed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them off, then walked toward the dresser he set his luggage on top of. Good thing he took a shower last night, as he immediately began to dress in his one of his many suits that he packed up. Lupin was still in his boxers and tanktop, while he stared through the window, looking down at the tiny people at the pool. The marksman went back to his bed and brought his feet up, relaxing as he folded his arms behind his head. Something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure. He thought of his conversation with Valora last night and the information the bartender gave him.

_"Considering that she lives in the hotel itself..."_

_"Oh dear, I believe it is getting rather late. I have to go home very soon."_

Something wasn't right. Why did she have to go to her room so quickly if she was only a few minutes away from her room? Another thing that was prodding his brain was his and Lupin's small plan for the week. The Titanic museum was just a few casinos away, and they had to get some gems. The marksman knew it was going to be easy, but Lupin did mention that they were going to do something more exciting. He didn't know what it was yet, but the thief did say that a very special gun was going to be involved. This did interest Jigen, but his curiosity was killing him inside a tiny bit. Pushing these thoughts away and kind of getting uneasy with the awkward silence, Jigen finally spoke.

"So, are we gonna call her? It's only two hours before lunch, you know."

Monkey Face, or as what Jigen liked to call him, turned around and rubbed his chin. "I thought you would never ask, my friend."

Lupin called in a matter of minutes and heard Valora's voice over the phone. He immediately felt his heart melt and he sat in one of the comfy chairs beside the window of their room.

"Good morning, my dear! This is Lupin speaking, mhm! I'm Jigen's friend and he told me about bumping into you last night!"

Valora gave a small giggle over the phone and spoke, "Oh, yes! He did mention about you! I'm assuming he told you about my offer?"

Jigen peeked under his hand by pushing his fedora up with his thumb. He watched Lupin's smile widen and nod as he talked over the phone.

"Well, dear, he certainly did! He told me that he made a suggestion for a lunch meeting. Is it still okay if we can? If so, where?" Arsene's grandson asked her politely, yet, dreamily.

"Well, there is a small cafe at the Crystals, which is on the first floor of the Aria hotel. It's literally a few minutes walk from where I'm staying at, since I don't know where you guys are. It's really cute and the food is quite nice. You should notice it as it's surrounded by many familiar shops. It's located on some stairs."

Lupin could see it now. Him, and Valora, sitting together at a table as they have some tea and coffee. Have a few laughs here and there. Flirt a bit. Maybe get some gelato after that and- oh wait, there's Jigen. He almost forgot Jigen was invited too.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, sure. We'll see you there at um, noon?" Lupin asked.

He heard a soft yes over the phone and they both said goodbye, hanging up shortly after. Jigen was literally asleep until his friend patted him on the cheek several times. The marksman popped an eye open and looked at him tiredly, speechless. Lupin didn't even need to tell him about the approval. Jigen could already tell by the wide grin on his face. The two waited for a few hours, getting ready (mostly Lupin) for their lunch meeting with Valora. She was right about the cafe though. It wasn't that long of a walk and that was pretty convenient for them. The thief was incredibly impressed as they entered the _**Crystals**_ shop area. The architecture was lovely, the ceilings were incredibly high, and it was pure white, just like its name. His eye caught the cafe, which was called_** The Pods**_, was an escalator away and saw the dancer sitting at a table. Oh boy, was he excited. He looked at Jigen, watching him adjust his tie and fedora. Lupin fixed his own tie as well and dusted his red blazer. Off they went as they headed down the escalator.

Valora heard footsteps approach her and she looked up from the book she was reading. Her eyes blinked several times as Lupin and Jigen came towards her. From her point of view, they looked like they were towering her, despite how lanky they were. She was about to get up and greet them but Lupin III put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her seat. What caught her by surprise though was when the thief took her hand and pecked the back of it softly. She wasn't embarrassed by it at all, she just wasn't used to it. The dancer looked at Jigen and gave her charming smile and he nodded. All Valora could think about Jigen was that he was a strange man.

"So, we might as well go and order our food, yes?" she told the two men as she stood up from her seat. Lupin rubbed his belly and laughed.

"Oh yeah! Absolutely!" he said.

Jigen followed them as each ordered their food, and a little bit of arguing between the thief and the dancer that it was Lupin who wanted to pay. She let it pass as they sat back at the table they were at not long ago, and Valora pouted.

"Lupin, I wanted to pay for you two!"

He waved a hand at her and held her hand with his. "Oh, no, no, no, dear. It's really rude if the man doesn't pay for the lady. I'll let you pay next time... maybe."

Their food was served soon and the three conversed as they ate. Jigen kept quiet the majority of the time and only spoke when Valora asked him something. As the marksman watched his friend talk with the lady, Lupin mostly told her stories of them traveling (not stealing) and how often they came to Vegas. This did fascinate her, since Jigen learned she didn't have enough money to go on an expensive trip. He picked up small things from her, such as her favorite dance, her type of music, her favorite color, and that she didn't have any siblings. He could understand why she was like this, not wanting to give a lot of information of her life. Lupin had to excuse himself for a moment to go to the restroom, and that left Jigen and Valora all alone. The marksman had just finished eating his sandwich as she cleared her throat. He lifted his head just a bit to look at her, but not enough for her to see his eyes.

"You're incredibly quiet. Are you always like this?" she asked him in a friendly tone.

He laid against his chair and folded his arms behind his head, his most comfortable position for relaxing.

"Nah, I just listen and observe, miss," he stated. He watched her hands stir the cream in her warm tea she ordered and she took a sip.

"You're really an interesting character, Jigen. You remind me of my best friend," telling him, holding the warm cup in her hands.

He gave a small smirk and pushed his hat up, showing her one eye.

"Is that so? I bet your friend and I may have similar personalities, but he ain't gonna have the skills I have," he told her cockily.

_'Woah, Jigen, go back. You're revealing yourself.'_

This seemed to interest her as she leaned her arms on the table, looking into his eye in curiosity. She arched her back to sit up straight, and she tilted her head to one side, pushing a loose hair from her face.

"What's this about skills, Jigen?" she hummed softly as she stared at him with half closed eyes.

_'Don't Jigen, don't say anything.'_

He made a 'gun' with his index finger and thumb as he pointed it at the ceiling. He made a very convincing gun shot which made her jump slightly. He leaned on the table as well, his mouth curling into a sly smile.

"I have a 0.3 second quick draw, miss. Not only that, but I'm a really sharp shooter. That's all I'm gonna tell you now," he replied.

_'Damn it.'_

Valora looked at him with surprise as she rested her face in the palm of her hands.

"W-wow. I've never heard of anything like that before. Tell me more, if you don't mind, Jigen," she said, amazement in her eyes.

The marksman pushed his fedora back and she finally saw both of his tired eyes. She could tell his hair was gelled back underneath his hat and she didn't realize how curled up his goatee was. She couldn't help but think of him to be... really handsome. He gave a small nod and waved a hand, signaling her to come closer. The dancer had a puzzled look on her face as she faced him closer. What did he want to say to her?

"You know, I'm a big fool for hand-eye coordination."

She was taken aback by this comment, her cheeks tinted pink. Thankfully, Lupin came right after Jigen told her that. This allowed her relax. Hopefully, Lupin or Jigen didn't notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey there, Valora, darling! Did you miss me? I decided to walk around and look at the shops as soon as I got out of the restroom."

She looked at him, trying to hide her embarrassment from the comment Jigen told her.

"Well, looks like everyone is done," she almost stuttered. "I'll clean up my mess." She got up and so did the other two men, following her as they threw away their trash. All three exchanged goodbyes and Lupin decided to go ahead of Jigen and Valora, telling them that he wanted to buy something. They didn't mind as they watched the thief walk away. The marksman looked at the dancer for one moment, then looked away.

"Hey, uh. I was wondering, you're there at Classico almost every night, right?" he asked her, still not facing her.

She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, raising her eyebrows. "I work there five times a week, Jigen. What is it?"

He began to walk away from her, saying, "I just want to watch you perform. That's all."

Valora stood there for a while as she watched him walk off to look for his friend in the shops. What he really wanted to say was, "You're really nice on the eyes." As far as Jigen was concerned, he was probably going to be hearing a lot of shooting and possibly see some bloodshed for the next few weeks.


	4. Robber

This one is a little short but oh well. I had a hard time writing this, mostly because I was trying to think of the exhibits I went to YEARS AGO and I barely remember them. My friend also suggested these places to me. Bio is cool. c:

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>The Titanic museum was located just inside the<em><strong> Luxor<strong>_ casino. Inside the exhibit were precious gems of people who drowned years ago. Lupin and Jigen took a tour the next day in the afternoon and planned out their robbery that night. The security was too easy to get through, they discovered. Jigen wasn't all that thrilled about getting gems from a sunken ship, though. Mostly because he knew what Lupin was going to do. He was going to give it to Fujiko, and that annoyed him greatly. The next night, they headed over to the casino once the exhibit was closed. They slipped into the museum quite easily as they disguised themselves as janitors (after beating them up, that is). Lupin whistled as he tugged his hat over his eyes so that the camera wouldn't see his identity. He grabbed the vacuum in the cleaning office and began vacuuming the carpeted floors. Jigen picked up scraps that people left behind, such as brochures and fake jewelry. The thief went on his merry way to the hall where the necklaces and bracelets were encased at. The marksman turned on the lights as they looked around and Jigen began polishing some glass cases. He knew Lupin was looking for a specific gem and he looked over his own shoulder to see what was happening. The thief was polishing other glass cases as well, watching his figure go from excited to upset. The marksman raised an eyebrow, confused, walking over to his friend that was peering inside the glass case.

"Hey, Lupin. What's the matter?" he patted his friend on the back.

The thief had a devilish smile on his face, looking at a necklace that had a large piece of Tanzanite hanging around the mannequin neck. He looked at Jigen and grinned, a determined look on his face.

"It's fake."

Jigen didn't know what to say at all, his hand still gripping on his friend's shoulder. He squeezed it, trying to help him calm down. He could tell by his friend's face that he was a little angry, finding out that someone got the gem first. Jigen tried to cheer him up a bit, smirking at him and let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, Lupin. You're just pulling my leg, aren't you?" he questioned him with concern.

The thief polished the glass and took the vacuum, rolling it in front of him and began to head out to the hallway. The marksman later followed him and almost stumbled over, clutching his hat. He was at his friend's side and the thief didn't remove the smug smile on his face.

"So, what are we gonna do, Lupin?" Lupin looked around the room they were currently in and he turned his head to face him.

"Did you hear that, Jigen?"

There seemed to be shuffling somewhere, especially in the vent. Lupin looked around, wondering where it could be. His eye caught a small entrance behind a case of artifacts and he chewed the inside of his mouth. The thief looked up and began to stretch his arms, pretending to yawn.

"Jigen, hit the pause button for the cameras. I'm going in," he whispered to him softly.

The marksman nodded and hid himself in a dark corner first, not being seen in the cameras. He pushed a small button on his watch as it beeped, and saw Lupin walk to the vent. He kneeled and grasped the cover, trying to pry it off. Once he did, he fell on his behind and he huffed. The thief struggled himself inside and climbed up, and over, and out. Jigen waited a few minutes after, hearing Lupin call him through the vent. This eventually led them outside of the Luxor somehow, and Lupin saw someone running across the parking lot.

"There they are!" he exclaimed, pointing at the running figure. He jumped from the vent and onto the pavement, with Jigen following after him and the other thief. A few cars came to a stop as they saw the three with their cat and mouse chase.

"Hey, come back, you! You're taking my gem!" Lupin called out, shaking his fist at the person in front of him.

Lupin III began to gain on the robber and tackled him to the ground, hearing a grunt escape from their lips. Jigen's partner was on top of the robber, trying to take the bagged gem from his hands.

"Damn it, give it to me!" he complained in the robber's masked face.

Jigen was about to draw his gun until he saw Lupin get headbutted by the robber. The notorious thief held his forehead and fell back, the robber escaping from him. Lupin was a little dazed and the marksman drew his gun, shooting at the feet of the robber. He was hoping that the anonymous person would trip, but they seemed to slide through the floor easily, dodging his bullets. Jigen was furious, since he knew the only person who could escape from his aim was his partner. Something gleamed in the robber's hand and it seemed to be a small knife. Lupin finally regained himself and looked at the person angrily, until he felt something slice his cheek. The thief touched the side of his face and felt just a bit of blood seep through the cut. Jigen stared at his friend, watching him get up and shout angrily at the robber. He was going to run after them but the marksman stopped him. Jigen saw a car pull up for the person who stole their treasure. They quickly rushed inside and slammed the door closed, speeding out of the parking lot. Lupin glared as the car drove off and he looked at Jigen, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why'd you stop me? I could have caught him!" he blubbered. Jigen took out a squished cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He turned his back on him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He finally looked at him with one concerned eye.

"Can't you see, Lupin? They could have killed you, but they didn't," he told him.

Lupin felt the blood on the side of his cheek again, all dried up. He looked at the knife that was on the pavement and picked it up. He looked at it carefully, hoping to see any fingerprints but failed. He smiled at first, then chuckled, then began laughing hysterically.

"Wow, they're pretty fast, don'cha think?" Lupin smiled widely at him and leaned on him. Jigen didn't say anything and gave a grunt.

"I don't know how you can just deal with your enemies positively," the marksman told him.

Lupin got off of his friend and stretched, looking up at the beaming white light on top of the Luxor that shot through the sky.

"You don't need to know Jigen. But let's face it. That didn't work out. Looks like we're going to go steal something else, eh?"

The two headed to the Fiat 500 and climbed in, driving back to the_** Aria**_ hotel. Lupin's thoughts were filled with the robber they encountered earlier and this intrigued him. If only he found out who it was, he would challenge the person. He looked at Jigen and began discussing his new plan.

"Jigen, you're familiar with the King of Rock, right?" he asked, getting closer to the hotel.

"Elvis Presley, right?" The marksman replied, looking at the casinos they passed by.

Lupin continued driving and adjusted his mirror, staring at himself with confidence in his eyes.

"I've got this idea of stealing a few things from_** The King's Ransom**_," Lupin said, waving his hands expressively.

Jigen looked at him and grinned widely, grinding the cigarette with his teeth as some of the contents spilled into his mouth. He could care less as to how it tasted, and he patted his hat and shoved it down around his head.

"What are you thinking of, Lupin III?"

"We're gonna get out of there with one of his cars... And his gun."

Oh boy was Jigen excited.


	5. Dance Lesson

Here's another sappy chapter for you guys. I liked writing this one as well. It's just really... cute.

If there's anything that confuses you, tell me and I'll fix it.

Please review!

* * *

><p>It was passed midnight by the time the two arrived at the hotel, and Lupin wanted to party. He asked the marksman if he wanted to go to the <em><strong>Haze nightclub<strong>_ with him, and he refused. The thief insisted, tugging on his blazer like a little puppy wanting to play. He didn't budge. Lupin shrugged and took one of the card keys that was lying on the cherry wood desk that was provided in the room and headed out. Jigen was left all alone and he sat on the leather chair. He removed his hat and messed up his hair, and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to do something, but he was unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes for a bit and took a few deep breaths. His eyes fluttered and he got up, and he removed his blazer and tie, hanging it in the closet. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the first few buttons close to his neck. Jigen grabbed his hat and decided to take a stroll downstairs at the_** Crystals**_ shops. He felt very relaxed without Lupin around him. He took the stairs and passed by The Pods cafe he ate with his partner and Valora just the other day and smiled. As soon as he reached at the bottom of the stairs, he glanced to his left and saw tall and thick ice poles at one exit. He didn't see this until now, mostly because he never got the chance to actually explore the place yet. He casually walked over and observed the ice poles, reaching out for it with his bony hands. The marksmen thought it was fake at first, but it really was ice. He pushed his hat a bit to look at the colorful lights that beamed on it, and he thought it was lovely. He lowered his head and noticed a familiar woman staring at the ice too on another side. He realized it was Valora and he approached her. She stopped looking at the popsicle looking poles and was a little surprised to see Jigen as he walked towards her.

"No need to be scared. I just saw you here," he told her calmly, smiling at her.

She had her arms crossed and she smiled back at him, replying, "I can see that."

She brushed some of her bangs out of her face and looked at one side for a bit, before looking back at him. The marksman noticed that she didn't have her gelled hair like the first time he saw her, but just a short layered cut that covered a bit of her eye.

"What brings you here?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, nothing," he paused, "just looking around. The Crystals is really beautiful. I have to say, Vegas hasn't brought me down yet."

She nodded, saying, "Ah, yes. Although it's known to be Sin City, it really is pretty here. I really like it here..."

They both stared at the ice poles for a few minutes, until she asked another question.

"So, you're here at the Crystals. Do you have a room here at the Aria as well?"

Jigen tipped his hat and nodded, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, Lupin and I are staying here for the time being. You got a room too, miss?"

Valora replied with a soft yes and beamed at him.

"Perhaps we can chat a bit more in my room? I have some tea, coffee, and wine if you like," she offered.

Jigen raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a while and followed the dancer to her room. He felt a little uncomfortable, having second thoughts about this. But it shouldn't matter. They were just going to have a casual talk and that's it. He went into the room and saw that it wasn't all too different. She had a few upgrades here and there but that was it. He took off his shoes as soon as he got in, but she told him not to. He ignored her. Valora shook her head and asked him what he wanted to drink, and he shrugged.

"Hmmm... oh, I seem to have whiskey here that my friend brought over a week ago. There's plenty left and I don't really drink hard liquor. Would you like some?"

Whiskey wasn't so bad once you got used to it. He lifted his hat from his head, which meant that he didn't mind. She fixed a glass for him and set the bottle on the dining table she had. He offered himself a seat at the table as she prepared tea for herself, later sitting beside him. Jigen felt rather uneasy about this, realizing how close they were, but he decided to forget it.

"So, miss," he said. She looked at him as she stirred the contents of her tea and waited what else he was going to say.

"Why's the rumba your favorite dance?" he asked her. He watched her mouth turn into a sweet smile as she sipped her tea before speaking.

"It's a really passionate dance. Even for dancers who aren't in a relationship. It's a bit difficult to explain but whenever I dance it, I feel like I can't stop. It's my way of expressing of what I want in a relationship. I want it to last long and forever. It's just... how I want to be loved."

Jigen swirled his glass a bit, watching the ice go around in a circle. He looked at one wall for a long time and then back at Valora. He bit his tongue for a bit, thinking if he should say something. He finally had an idea and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well then, miss. Is there by any chance you could teach me a few moves? I've always wanted to try ballroom dancing before but, um, I never did."

She covered her mouth and giggled, getting up from her chair. Jigen tilted his head to one side and had no idea what she was trying to express, until she extended a hand to him.

"Wait. I didn't mean now, you know," he chuckled softly.

Valora laughed and he grumbled, pulling his hat over his eyes and took her hand. He got up and was pulled into her room, seeing that she had a sliding door out to a balcony. He could see the moon shining over the buildings, and the bright lights of the other casinos peeking through the surrounding buildings. He uncomfortably stood there as she took his left hand, placing it on her shoulder blade and held her other hand with his right. The marksman didn't know how to react and looked into her dark hazel eyes. He began to feel his body sway from left to right, along with the woman in his arms.

"It's alright. Just rock a bit. Feel the change of weight on your feet," she cooed.

He gulped as he listened to her instructions. It wasn't until she forced him to take a step back.

"There you go. That's the first step to a basic rumba," she said softly.

They kept doing this for a while until they began dancing in a sort of circle. Jigen smiled at Valora and she smiled back. He stopped for a bit and chuckled, tugging on his hat playfully. He licked his dry lips and asked her something that surprised her.

"So, how do dips go, exactly?" he questioned her. The dancer gave a cheerful laugh and swept her bangs away from her face again.

"They come in a variety of ways. You can be really close or you can just cradle her. Whatever you want to do, Jigen," she replied.

Jigen didn't have to think of what to say and asked if they could try a closer dip (whatever that meant) and she nodded. The marksman felt one of her legs rub up the outside of his thigh and she wrapped it around his hip. As she did this, he literally felt the hairs on his body stand up and he shuddered. Then, she took his hands and placed them on her back, giving her support.

"When I lean back, you squat a little, okay?" she told him.

Slowly, he did what he was told and she arched her back and her body moved towards him, her arms stretching. Her belly was close to his face and he could smell the lavender scented fabric as they dipped under the moonlight. He watched her point her leg into the sky for a few minutes and slowly regained her posture with him. He only stared at her and laughed softly later on, and she joined along him.

"Well then, uh, that was a very nice experience," he stated. He felt a little knot begin to form in his stomach as he slowly faced her. Her hazel eyes were staring directly at him and she leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"You know, Jigen, I don't think you would be a very bad dance partner," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms, laughing.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Very bad dance partner, huh?"

They laughed together until they realized that they were closer than before. Her chest was against his as well as their hips and they stared into each other's eyes. They both pulled away at the same time, turning away from each other. Both could feel the blood rushing to their cheeks and laughed softly in embarrassment.

"Well then, Valora. Thanks for the invite," he told her, beginning to head out of her room. She followed him and took his wrist, right before he opened the door. He looked at her and she had a smile much wider than before.

"Huh, what is it?" he asked her in confusion.

"That was the first time you called me by my name," she told him in a happy and relaxed tone.

He adjusted his hat and gave a small smirk, feeling her grip on his wrist loosen as he opened the door. Jigen left her room without saying good night, but no need.

"Valora..." he whispered to himself, walking in an elevator and watched the doors close.


End file.
